


The Farmer's First Parade

by How0_0



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Farmer is nonbinary, Other, Pride, Pride Parade, Short & Sweet, aros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Emily has been to the Zuzu pride parade many years in a row, but it's the farmer's first time at the parade.





	The Farmer's First Parade

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a challenge for fan fiction amino.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it!

Their feet were hurting, they desperately needed something to drink, and they were pretty sure they would get a sunburn soon. Nevertheless, they kept walking. There was one very big reason for still going even if they desperately wanted to sit down for three years. The blue haired woman by their side with her huge smile and sparkling eyes. 

Apparently she’d been to every pride parade in Zuzu city since she was a young child. Her parents dragged her along the first year, and after that she enjoyed the festivities every year. Haley was also somewhere in the parade, but they’d lost her after five minutes when she saw something that got her attention. If the farmer hadn’t kept a tight grip on Emily’s hand she would have disappeared as well. 

With one hand in their beautiful girlfriend’s, the other was holding on to a leash with their dog, Sima, at the other end. Sima wasn’t used to this many people, but it didn’t seem like she was bothered by them at all. Her tail hadn’t stopped wagging since they got off the bus, and it didn’t seem like it was slowing down anytime soon. Between their girlfriend and their dog, the farmer was almost ripped in two pieces. 

When the man walking in front of them pulled out a speaker and began blasting “born that way”, Emily, and everyone else around them, began yelling the lyrics and laughing. The farmer couldn’t resist the temptation and also began singing. Thankfully their dog didn’t join in on the fun, but she was very interested in all the noises the humans around her were making. 

The farmer felt more free than they’d ever felt before, even if she was pushed and pulled around, and there were noisy people all around them. 

They didn’t stop moving until they reached the end of the parade. Just like it did every year, the parade ended in front of ARoS. A modern museum with a glass-rainbow on top. It just seemed right that the pride parade should end in front of the big rainbow in town. 

There was a lot of grass, which Sima seemed to appreciate, and a lot of stalls with people selling various items. Some sold pins, some sold t-shirts, and some sold homemade embroidered pillows with different flags on them. The farmer and Emily each bought a pillow with their flags on them. 

There was some live music a bit after the parade had ended. A local band from Zuzu city. They were just starting out, and the farmer had to admit that they were pretty good. If their drums didn’t irritate Sima they wouldn’t be against listening to it some more. Unfortunately it was getting pretty late, and they both had to get up early the next morning, so they began walking back to the bus stop. The life of a farmer is a tough one, but they wouldn’t change it for the world. It was the reason they met Emily, which was the greatest thing to happen. 


End file.
